The Last Sacrifice
by Carpe Diem Vampire
Summary: takes place after Spirit Bound. I couldn't wait for The Last Sacrifice to come out, so I decided to write my own. My first fan fic, so pls be honest, and don't be afraid of upsetting me, I could use the criticism. BEWARE:CONTAINS SPOILERS FROM THE BOOKS - Discontinued
1. Chapter 1: confrontation

**Summary:** takes place after Spirit Bound. I couldn't wait for The Last Sacrifice to come out, so I decided to write my own. My first fan fic, so pls be honest, and don't be afraid of upsetting me, I could use the criticism.

**The Last Sacrifice**

**CHAPTER 1: confrontation**

ROSE POV

It's been a week since the hearing. I am in a prison cell, sitting in solitude. I am not allowed to talk to my friends or anyone. The only ones that I can talk to are Tomas and Abe. Tomas I can talk to because he guards me whenever he can, and Abe, because he is my so-called 'lawyer'. Seeing as I have no one to talk to, and I don't have anything to do, not even a book to read, (yes, I was that bored that I would even read a _book_) I am sitting here, thinking about who would want to frame me.

I am pulled out of my reverie by someone saying my name.

"Rose! For the last time, look at me!"

I look up and see my mother, Guardian Janine Hathaway, standing outside the bars of my cell.

"Mum! What are you doing here?" I exclaimed.

"Volunteering to guard you! What is all this about you killing the Queen?" she was pissed. I could see it.

"Mum, I could stand here and deny it all I wanted until I'm blue in the face, whatever I say, they won't believe me. The 'evidence' is too solid. All of it points to me. The only person who could tell us who killed the Queen is the Queen herself. But I can't find out, because they won't let me out of the wards so that I can call to her and talk to her."

"The Queen is dead Rose, you wouldn't be able to talk to her," she said in a strained voice.

"No mum. Yes, the Queen is dead, but I can still talk to her! You know I can, I can see ghosts because I am shadow kissed! Only shadow kissed people can see ghosts! There is only one other I know about!" I was going out on a limb here, telling my mum about Mark, but it was my only hope. My theory was that if we could get Mark here, then he could try to speak to Tatiana and find out who killed her.

At this point, my mother was looking at me as if I had gone crazy. Maybe I have, Lissa has been depressed ever since the hearing was over and the Council had voted that I go to trial. Her darkness had been leaking into me, I had no way to get it out.

"Mum, we hav-"

I cut off because suddenly Tatiana appeared in front of me and I got a wave of nausea. It could only mean one thing. The wards had been broken and there were strigoi here.

"Mum! The wards have been broken! Strigoi are he-" I was cut off again by the back wall of my cell being blown up. I turned around and saw a strigoi standing there.


	2. Chapter 2: the breakout part 1

**CHAPTER 2: The Breakout part I**

ROSE POV

"Come, you need to leave with me!" she gasped.

"Why would I go anywhere with you? You a strigoi for god's sake!" I screamed.

"I can help you! You need to come with me! If you don't, you are going to die! They will execute you!" this time, she snarled.

"Rose, what she says is true. She can help you. Trust me," this was Tatiana speaking.

I turned to her and said, "Why would I trust you? I'm on trial for your murder! There is no reason I have for trusting you!"

"Rose!"

I turned around and saw my mother throwing her stake to me. I caught it and turned back around to stake the strigoi.

"Please! I am not here to hurt or kill anyone! You are right, you have no reason to trust me, or the Queen, but if you want to live, you need to come with me!" the strigoi said.

"I would rather face the trial and be executed than going with you," my voice was low, almost a growl.

She saw that I wasn't going to go with her willingly, so she grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the cell. There were guardians running past. When they saw me and the strigoi holding onto my arm, they halted and were about to stake her.

"I can help you get the real killer of the Queen! This is why I am here. To help you find and catch the killer. I know that it was not you. I saw the murder of Tatiana and I will not let the killer get away with killing her." Her voice held a lot of emotion. More emotion than ever thought that a strigoi could possess.

As she said this, I froze even the guardians froze.

"I am not a strigoi. I-"

I cut her off. "Not a strigoi? Ha! Nice joke, first, your eyes are red, second, your skin is pale white, third, you just knocked down a wall, fourth-"

This time, she cut me off. "No, I am not strigoi. My name is Kaycee. Here," she let go of my arm. "let me show you that I am not strigoi." As she said this, she poked her eyes softly, and I saw that she was wearing contact lenses. Red ones. "See? My eyes are not red they are blue. I am out in full sunlight by the way, in case you haven't realised, and I am pale because I was born this way. I was able to knock the wall down because I kinda specialised in earth, and the walls are rock. Do you believe me now?" everyone just stared at her, not saying anything. Until Adrian came along.

"Rose! What are you doing out here?" he sounded panicked.

"Don't ask me, she is the one that dragged me out of there," I said, pointing at Kaycee.

"Okay, Rose, you could have easily fought her off. She is a moroi." Of course, you can count on Adrian pointing out the obvious.

"You know, that reminds me, Kaycee, another point that could show that you could be a strigoi is that you are obviously strong. When you grabbed my arm, I couldn't break free, why?" it was a valid point. How could she be that strong if she was just a moroi?

"Because I train to fight. My father's guardians teach me to fight, and in turn, teach me to become stronger and faster." Okay, I am all out of excuses.

"Why did you break me out? I am just going to be thrown right back in there."

"Not if I can help it."

At that, a figure came out from the shadows.

"_Kazim_," Abe said, calling me the Turkish word for daughter.

I decided to return the greeting by saying father in Turkish, "_Baba_,"

"Rose, we need to go, now," Abe told me.

"What! But, I can't! It will make me look guilty! It will be even _more_ evidence that I was the one who killed Tatiana! I am not leaving!"

"It won't make any difference, they have enough evidence, they will vote you as guilty and you will be executed!"

I looked at him, I knew that they would execute me, there was nothing that could stop it, but the look in his eyes told me that he wasn't going to let that happen.

"Rose, you need to trust them, and go with them. You are the only one that can get this man to come forward," Tatiana's soft voice broke into my thoughts, and helped me make my decision.

"What are we going to do with the guardians right there? There is no way that they are going to let me go with you. They would just grab me and throw me right back in that cell."

"That would be why we are here Rose," Lissa said walking out of the shadows and into the sunlight next to Adrian and Kaycee.


	3. Chapter 3: the breakout part 2

**CHAPTER 3: The Breakout part II**

LISSA POV

"Lissa? Wha ... okay, someone tell me that I am dreaming." Rose was saying with wide eyes.

"Rose, you're not dreaming," I said with a laugh.

The day after the hearing, I had gone to Abe and asked him if there was anything he could do to help Rose. He told me that it was too late, there was too much evidence against her. She was going to be executed for high treason. It was because of that, that we had devised a plan to break her out of her temporary prison cell and hide her.

I turned to the guardians, and using my compulsion, said, "You are going to help us get out of Court and to the closest airport. You will not tell anyone of this. You will forget about all of this as soon as you get back to Court."

Their eyes were glazed over, when I finished speaking, they turned around and started off to the car park.

We followed them, I was walking in front of Rose who was walking with Adrian. Kaycee was walking with Abe. I could hear the conversation that Rose was having with Adrian. I gave them a bit of privacy, and ignored them.

I had been a been feeling depressed lately, and I know that the darkness had been leaking into Rose.

It had been taking a toll on her. I had been talking to Tomas and he has told me that sometimes, Rose would suddenly jump up and punch the wall.

I already knew this. How? Because about two days after the hearing, I was walking back to my room when I had suddenly felt a rush of emotions and had been sucked into Rose's head, just as she was punching the wall for the second time.

In addition to being in her head, and feeling her emotions, I could also feel the pain of punching the wall. I have been keeping it from everyone – Rose especially – that the bond was no longer just one sided.

I have also spoken to Andreas recently. He told me that he had given Rose a letter that the Queen had wrote before she had died. Apparently, it kind of concerned me and my family. I still don't know exactly what the letter said, but I had gotten the gist of it yesterday when Rose was thinking about it. Apparently, I had a brother or sister from my father having an affair in Vegas.

"Lissa, where are we going when we get to the airport?" Rose's voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

"The first place is Vegas, we will go on from there," I replied.

"Um, not to be a bitch or anything, but are you _serious_? _Vegas_? Come on Liss, if I go to Vegas, I am as good as imprisoned again. Are we going to risk it?" she had uncertainty in her voice, and I could tell through the bond, that she was worried about me starting to go insane from spirits effects.

"First off, Rose, I am fine. Yes I am serious. I am _not_ going insane from spirits effects –" I broke off as everyone looked at me. "What?" I asked defensively.

"How did you know that I was worrying about you going insane from the effects?" Rose demanded.

"Umm, because I know you Rose," it was a pitiful attempt at a lie, and she saw right through it.

"Lissa," she stood there with her hands on her hips, "How?"

I debated with myself on whether to tell her or not. I decided that she had a right to know, so of course, before I chickened out, I blurted out, "Thebondistwowaysnow."

"Okay, slow down, and repeat that." Rose said calmly.

"Okay. The bond is two ways now." I said slowly.

If I thought that their stares were intense before, it was nothing compared to now.

"What?" they all screamed at once.

"Exactly what I said. Now, are we going, or what?" I turned back around and started walking to the car park again.

The guardians were waiting for us in two separate vans. Just as I was about to step into one, Christian came walking past and looked at all of us.

"Adrian, I fucking swear, if this is a fucking dream walk joke of yours, I will kick your ass." Of course Christian would think of this as one of Adrian's dream walks.

"Wrong, this is really happening, so Christian, if you care enough, you will get out of our way so that I don't get thrown back in prison and everyone else gets in fucking shit," Rose cursed.

Christian looked at us. From one person to the other. "So, you broke Rose out of prison, used compulsion on guardians, and are getting out of here?"

No one answered him, wondering if they could trust him or not. Since no one else would, I answered him, "Yeah, that's about right. Now, could you move or something? We need to get going."

"I want to come to."

"You can't, you are already disliked, if you came with us, you would also be considered a traitor. You need to stay here," I gently told him.

"Lissa, you know me. I am nothing if not stubborn,"

"And a smart ass!" Rose put in.

"Gee Rose, thanks for the commentary." Christian said dryly.

"No problem, it's my pleasure," she grinned.

"So, can I come?" Christian was looking towards Rose, but I knew the question was directed at me.

I weighed the pro's and con's of him coming with us.

PRO

If we get attacked by strigoi, he can help Rose in killing them,

CON

He could get killed,

PRO

He wouldn't have to make a cover story for us,

CON

We wouldn't have a cover story,

PRO

I could be around him, we could try and renew our relationship, like Rose wants (and us too).

Okay, so the PRO's outweighed the CON's, even if it was only by one point.

I made my decision and told him that he could come with us. But he had to behave (as much as he could) and he had to help us to the best of his ability.

We then all climbed into the vans, making sure that I was in one van, and Adrian was in the other.

**Okay, so that is another chapter posted. I hope that you enjoyed it.**

**Okay, so can anyone guess why Adrian and Lissa were put into different vans? **

**I am still having a bit of trouble coming up with some ideas on what to write about.**

**Just so you know, i want to put some more new characters into the story, so if you want to be in it, I need ur:**

**Name**

**Age**

**What you want to be (moroi, dhampir or strigoi)**

**Not everyone will be able to be part of it because there are just so many people. I will just say sry in advance to those who i wasn't able to write in. And I will say a congrats to those who did.**

**Okay, I need to go, I am typing on my laptop and the battery is running out (i'm also fee – **_**yawn**_** – ling tired).**

**So I will go now, and update as soon as I can.**

**Also, I love to get suggestions on what you would like to see happen in the story, so reviews will be greatly appreciated.**

**Criticism helps, so if there is something that you didn't like in the story, tell me.**

**Again, also, If you are fans of MAXIMUM RIDE, pls tell me, 'cause I am kind of hoping to write a story for it.**

**Ok – **_**yawn**_** – i am gonna go get some sleep now.**

**~flyingbloodsucker~ ;)**


	4. Chapter 4: Vegas Surprises

**Okay, so here is another chapter. Sorry I wasn't able to update sooner, but i don't have internet at home. That means that the only place i can update, is at school. I also had a bit of writers block and couldn't think of **_**anything**_** to write. Not even the chapters name. Okay, I have some good news and some bad news, the bad news is that there is a part in this chapter where Rose has to do a bit of fighting. The good news, well, I'll let you read and find out. (ha ha, I'm evil aren't I?)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy, even though I would love to. It belongs to Richelle Mead, who also owns the Storm Born and Succubus Blues series.**

**CHAPTER 4: Vegas Surprises**

ROSE POV

We landed in Vegas without any problems. After we got out of the airport, we immediately got in the first taxi we could find (we needed two taxi's to fit all of us). When we told the cab drivers our destination, they went right off their heads. We promised them extra if they would drive us there.

Our destination was Robert's house. It was basically, the only place we knew we could stay without anyone from the moroi world suspecting where we were.

When we got there, we paid the cab drivers and went inside. Surprisingly, the door was unlocked. And thankfully, the kitchen was full of food. We were all hungry, so Christian said he would make some dinner, but on one condition.

"What Christian? What is this condition?" I asked warily.

"Why Rose, my little condition is that you help me cook," he replied sweetly.

At that, Lissa burst out laughing.

"What is so funny Lissa?" Kaycee asked.

"She . . . she . . . she can't . . ." Lissa gave up trying so say anything. She was laughing too hard.

_Rose, you tell them_. Lissa told me in her mind.

"She was going to say that I can't cook. And she would be right. I can't cook." I told the others.

"Then how did you get by during the two years that you were gone from the Academy?" Abe asked.

"Easy, mostly she cooked. When she didn't feel like cooking, we ate out. But when we were living with some college students, we would ask them to cook." I said, trying not to laugh.

"Oh," the others all chorused.

"But, I can do some things, and I will help, I'm not completely useless." I added.

The others left the room, carrying Lissa, as she had fallen to the ground, clutching her stomach from laughing too hard. I got cooking with Christian.

After dinner, we grabbed our things and chose what room we wanted to stay in.

I fell asleep pretty quickly. I was exhausted. I woke up feeling nauseous. I got up quickly and grabbed my mother's stake that I still had. I walked out of my room and got everyone else up.

They were tired, but alert.

"What is it Rose? You better have a good reason for waking me up." Christian grumbled.

"Oh? I feel nauseous. I don't really feel nauseous unless I am sick, or there are strigoi near me. Is that reason enough?" I snapped.

"Are you sure that there are strigoi here?" Abe asked.

"I don't know. I – " I was cut off by Tatiana appearing in front of me. "You know, this is the second time you have done that?" I asked her.

"Second time who has done what Rose?" Adrian asked.

I waved him off and felt a weird probing in my mind. I looked over at Lissa and saw that her eyes were a blank.

"Wow," I murmured.

"Rose, there are strigoi here, there are wards around the house, but they are bringing humans. Be careful, I cannot do anything to help." Tatiana whispered.

I looked at her and was shocked at her expression. It was of fear, anxiety and shock.

"Oh my god!" Lissa suddenly gasped.

"What Lissa?" Kaycee asked.

"Queen Tatiana is here, I saw her!" everyone, including me, looked at her.

"How can you see her?" Adrian asked.

"Well, not me exactly, but Rose. I slipped into her mind and saw Tatiana." She explained.

"Okay, Tatiana, what do you propose we do?" I asked. I was trying to come up with a plan. I looked out of the window and saw – holy fucking mother of God – there were around thirty strigoi there. And about three humans. How was I supposed to keep the Moroi safe with that many strigoi just outside? I would be lucky if I got out of it alive with forty fully trained guardians there to help me and without any Moroi there to protect. Instead, I was here, by myself, with five Moroi to keep safe.

"Rose? What is it? Why do you look so panicked?" Abe asked me, worry was in his voice.

I looked at him, "Umm, trust me, you _don't_ want to know." I said, my voice was trembling.

I felt even more nauseous. I looked back out the window and saw that the humans had broken the wards.

"Oh shit. Holy fucking mother of fucking god!" I cursed.

"Rose?" everyone chorused.

"AAHH!" Lissa screamed.

I whirled to look at her. Her eyes were hollow, scared. I realised that she wasn't being attacked, she had been in my mind again and had seen the strigoi.

"Rose, what are we going to do?" Lissa asked, she was terrified, you could hear t in her voice.

"I don't know Liss, I don't fucking know." I murmured back.

Tatiana appeared in front of me, along with Mason, Lissa's brother Andre, and three other Moroi I didn't know.

"Rose, we can help you, but you have to trust us," Mason said hurriedly.

"How? How could you possibly help me? You're dead." I whispered in shock.

"Rose, you can absorb us. Take us inside of you, and you will have our power. Our strength, our speed. But you need to trust us." Tatiana said.

"But how? I trust you will help me, but how?" I asked.

"All we needed to hear was that you trusted us." Andre said.

"Samuel, you first, then Nathan. Tia, you will go next, then Mason, Andre, and I will go last. Now hurry. Go!" Tatiana ordered.

The ghosts came right in front of me, and started to move into me. That was when I blacked out.

When I woke up, I immediately felt stronger. Everyone was looking down at me concerned.

"Oh thank God Rose, are you okay?" Lissa asked.

"Yeah, in fact, I feel fantastic. How long have I been out?"

"A few seconds, that's all," Christian answered.

"Yeah, but those few seconds scared the hell out of us all, and don't deny it. Any of you," added Lissa.

I was about to say something when I heard a voice in my head, and it wasn't Lissa's or mine.

_Rose, trust us, you now have our powers. You can control all the elements._ That was Tatiana's voice.

_Yea, you are also faster and stronger than before._ Okay, now I was freaking out. That was Mason's voice.

_You can also use compulsion. We will give you the knowledge to use these powers. You will need them._ I didn't know that voice, but it was female, so I guessed that it was that other ghost named Tia.

I suddenly felt a rush in my head and felt knowledge rain on me. Now I knew how to use all of the elements. Okay, this was great, I could use them to defeat the strigoi.

"Okay, be careful and don't get in my way. I am going to kill these strigoi. They are going to regret messing with Rose Hathaway." I told the Moroi.

Before I even finished my sentence, strigoi started pouring into the hallway.

"Hmm, what first?" I asked myself.

The strigoi were getting close, fast. I turned to Christian for help.  
"So, would you like to help Christian?" I asked.

"Sure," and with that, he threw a fireball at the strigoi and I staked it.

We kept it up, but by the tenth strigoi, Christian was starting to tire out.

"Christian, take a break, you need to rest!" I gasped.

A strigoi had me around the neck, I threw him over my shoulder and staked him.

Another strigoi was coming up behind that one, I threw a ball of fire at him and burnt hm to a crisp.

The fight continued on like that, and before I knew it, it was over. The strigoi were dead and the Moroi were safe and unharmed. I was surprised that I got out of it with only a few scratches and cuts.

I was about to turn towards the Moroi when I saw one of the strigoi move slightly. I walked over to him, crouched down, and staked him.

I rose from my crouch and looked around the hallway. There were still some fires going, so I called on water to put the flames out.

I turned around and laughed at the expressions on the Moroi. I can't explain it, you had to see it. The closest i can get, is that their expressions had shock, fear, and confusion.

"You look . . . like . . . you just saw . . . two strigoi's . . . going at it!" I said between laughs.

Christian was the only one to actually snap out of it. "Rose, is it just me, or did you just use fire and water?"

I didn't say anything, I was wondering what I should tell them when I heard Tatiana in my head.

_You can tell them everything. The truth, we will still be here. Don't worry, we won't abandon you when you need help. You need to find the other Dragomir and prove your innocence in my murder._

"I'll answer you, but do you want the hard truth or do you want it sugar coated?" I asked.

"Just answer me. The truth,"

"Okay, a warning, you might not belie – no, let me rephrase that, you _won't_ believe me." I stalled.

"Stop stalling and just tell us," Christian said, barely controlling his annoyance.

"Okay! Okay, Tatiana, Ma . . . Mason and three other ghosts, all showed up. They told me that they could help me, but I would have to trust them. I told them that I trusted them, and I 'absorbed' them into me. That was when I passed out. When I woke up, they spoke to me in my head. They told me that I can now control the elements and I am now as fast and strong as a strigoi."

They looked at me like I had been hit in the head too hard.

"Rose, are you feeling okay? You're sounding a bit delusional."

Christian, you could trust him to be honest.

Before I could answer him, Lissa jumped in, "She's telling the truth, I can see it in her mind."

"I believe you Rose," Kaycee spoke up.

"I will trust in your judgement Rose. After what just happened, I cannot deny that what you said is true," Abe murmured. **(A/N: I know, that sounds cheesy, but it sounded right in my head.)**

"I will always believe you Rose, you know that," Adrian said, coming to me to give me a kiss.

We all looked at Christian, he was the only one left to agree.

He looked back at us, and I saw it when he gave in, "Okay, I guess you're right. So . . . what do we do now? We can't stay here,"

He was right. We couldn't stay here. What _do_ we do now?

_Go to Dallas, Texas. You will find a lead to the lost Dragomir there. Good luck._

I thought this over. It was the best lead we were going to get.

"We go to Dallas, Texas. Tatiana says that we will find a lead there." I told the others.

"A lead to what?" Abe asked.

"A lead to the lost Dragomir," Kaycee said quietly.

"The what?" Adrian asked.

"The Lost Dragomir. I'm sorry Liss, but your father had an affair in Vegas. The woman he was with, had his child nine months later. Andreas gave me a letter that Tatiana wrote before she died. It told me that there was another Dragomir and I had to find them so that I could get Lissa on the council. She doesn't know if it is Moroi, Dhampir, boy or girl, or how old they are. So it will be near impossible to find them. Tatiana says that my next lead is in Dallas." I told them.

"I have a brother or sister?" Lissa whispered in shock.

I went over to her and hugged her. Murmuring in her ear that everything was going to be okay.

All of a sudden, I felt a rush of happiness and excitement. "Ha ha, I have a brother or sister!" Lissa exclaimed.

"Yeah, I guess so!" I said back. Lissa and I started jumping up and down squealing.

"I guess that settles it, we are going to Dallas!" Adrian yelled over the noise we were making.

We packed our stuff up, called a taxi, called the airport and ordered plane tickets.

When the taxi arrived, we got in and started off to the airport.

Yay! We were on our way to find the lost Dragomir child!

**A/N: okay, so there we go. I am a little worried about how people will react to this chapter. At the moment, this is my favorite chapter. It was hard to write, as I am not very good at writing long chapters. Please review and tell me what you think. By the way. I need some more people to be strigoi. If no one wants to be the strigoi, I might need to change people who wanted to be dhampir into strigoi instead. I also need two to three more people who want to be moroi. No more dhampir as I have enough. The first three people to review that they want to be moroi, win. Same with those who choose strigoi.**

**Also, i am sry, but i won't be able to update regularly anymore, as i am in yr 10 at school and need to do homework, assignments, etc. I will try and update as much as I can, but another problem, is that some people want me to write longer chapters. It took me, like, almost a week to write this chap. And it is hardly anything by some peoples standards. Again, i am sry for not updating sooner. Ok, i need to go now. Dinner is here! Yumm! Spinach and fetta pizza! (i'm a vege head, i don't eat meat. YUK!)**


	5. Chapter 5: Wake up Call

**PLEASE READ THIS A/N!**

**A/N: okay, so I had a bit of trouble writing this chapter. I told you that i wouldn't be able to update regularly anymore due to school and the fact that I don't have internet, I have to write and update my other story, people are asking for longer chaps (which i am NOT good at), and that hardly any one is reviewing.**

**I have added onto this chapter as I am kind of high on suger right now and I am exhausted and I am kind of going on one of my (what I call it) writing rampages, where I get ideas for a story and just have to write it down. Added to the fact that it is 4:15 am. Well... i am sleep deprived.**

**I was doing this with my other story.**

**I don't really like this chapter, but it will be funny a little l8er. (Christian was such an ass in the funny bit) if you want to find out why, read on.**

**I have to ask you. I don't need any more people to add. I am sure I have more than needed. I thank you for your support, suggestions and those who have reviewed. (it's more than i can say for my friends at school who don't even READ my stories!) but it's okay.**

**Also, i am sorry for the last authors note i wrote. I said that i wasn't going to write any more unless i had 15 reviews. Well, I guess i was just a little pissed (mad/angry) with my brother and some friends. I had gotten into a fight wiv them earlier that day and i guess I just had to take my anger out on someone else. It just happened to be you guys and those who read my other story too. Omg. This A/N is turning out to be soo long. Sry about that. ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA sadly. But, I do, however, own any new characters and the plot of the story.**

**Chapter 5**

**Lissa POV**

I woke to someone standing over me, shaking me.

"Liss, hey. We're here. You need to wake up so we can go." It was Rose.

"What? We're here? Already?" I asked.

"Yeah, come on,"

I got up and saw that Rose was carrying my stuff I offered to take it, but she decided to be stubborn and say that she could take it.

We decided that it would be best if we stayed in a small hotel, rather than a four star large one. Once we got to a hotel, booked for a room and took our things up there, we realised that we were exhausted.

"Okay, I don't care how eagre you are to find the clue and whatnot, but you need rest Rose. We all do. So how about we rest up for a day or two and then try to find the clues?" I said.

Everyone looked at me. They all knew how eagre and excited I was at finding out that I had another brother or sister. They knew that I wanted to find them as fast as possible. But we needed rest. We all did.

"Did you hear what I said? We are going to rest. I do not care how eagre you are; we are taking a day off to rest." I forced.

They all nodded their heads and went to their rooms and beds.

*****NEXT DAY*** (human morning time)**

**RPOV**

I woke up to someone banging on my door. I ignored it, which was a bad idea. A _very_ bad idea. Next thing I know, someone is opening up my door, coming over to my bed, and tipping water all over me. And might I add that the water was _freezing cold_!

I shot up out of bed. "AH! What the fuck? Who the fuck did that? I am going to _KILL_ you!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

I was on the ground. I looked up to see everyone standing over me. But it was Christian with the bucket in his hand.

"If I was you and I had just done that to Rose Hathaway. I would be shittin' my pants and running in the opposite direction of her as soon as I had thrown the water on her. So why are you still here?" I laughed evilly.

"Because I – unlike you – am not afraid of Rosemarie Hathaway, as I have protection against her," he said back smugly.

"Oh yeah? Like what?" I asked, glaring at everyone.

"Like this," he said, holding his arm up that was covered in flames.

"Yeah, not so much protection against me this time Pyro." I smirked.

"How . . .?"

I held up my own hand which was _also_ covered in flames.

"Right. Shit." He said, and took off running out the door.

I chased after him.

"If you think that you are getting away with that then you are sorely mistaken!" I screamed out at him.

"I already am getting away with it Rose!" he shouted back running through a door in the small lobby of the hotel.

I piled on the speed and was almost to the door when it closed again. When it was closed, I saw the sign on the door. I came to a screaming halt, thankful that I wasn't so close to the door that I would have fallen through it. I decided that I would just have to get him later.

I trudged back up to my room and found that everyone was still in there.

"Rose, did you get him?" Adrian asked me with a look of hope on his face.

"Honestly? No. He ran into the lobby and then into the men's room. I was barely able to stop running without falling to the ground and rolling in there after him." I replied.

Everyone in the room looked at me then just burst out laughing.

I ignored it and said, "Okay. I am going for a shower an –" I broke off as Lissa's phone started to ring.

She looked at the ID of the caller, she both paled and looked slightly happy. She answered it with a smile on her face.

"Hey. Why are you calling me?" She asked.

There was a pause while the other person was answering her.

"Umm, I don't think I can tell you that," she said worriedly.

"Lissa, who are you talking to?" I asked, stepping forward.

She looked at me and held up a finger in front of her mouth telling me to be quiet.

"Umm, no. It's not my decision to make. It's my Guardian that would have to make the decision."

I didn't bother to try and ask who it was anymore, just as I was about to step forward and take the phone from her, Tatiana spoke to me.

_Patience Rose. Ask her again. She will tell you._

"Lissa. Who. Are. You. Talking. To?" I ground out.

'Dimitri' she mouthed.

I stood there shocked. Dimitri called her? Why? How?

"Lissa. Put it on speaker. Now." I command.

She looks at me with hesitation, but listens to me anyway. She takes the phone from her ear and presses the speaker button.

"Lissa, please tell me where you are. Are you safe? Were you kidnapped?" Dimitri's voice came out of the phone.

Lissa looked at me.

_What do I say?_ She asked through the bond.

_Give the phone to me._ I say back.

She hands it over to me with only a slight hesitation.

I take it off speaker and hold it up to my ear.

"Lissa is fine. We are not – under any circumstances – telling you where we are. She is safe, she was not kidnapped. More like I was." I say.

"Rose? Why are you there? What are you talking about?"

"Well, we are here on a mission. Don't worry. I am more dangerous than anyone now. Kinda. I am Guarding her and I have help. Christian is with us and so are Abe and another girl. Don't try to find us." I said and hung up.

I gave the phone back to Lissa and said, "If he calls again, if _anyone_ calls, don't – under any circumstances – tell them where we are. If they find out where we are, then we are as good as captured."

She looked at me with disappointment on her face. "I understand. If that's the case, can we get this done with fast?" she asked.

"I guess, but if we are going to do this, then we need everyone. Where is Christian?" I ask.

Before anyone answered, Christian walked into the room. He looked troubled so the first thing that came out of my mouth was, "What's wrong?"

"We have a little problem outside," he says.

"What kind of problem?" Kaycee asked.

Instead of answering, he walked over to the window and pulled the curtain open just enough that we could see out. What we saw shocked the hell out of us.

There were guardians out there.

"Shit! What are we going to do?" Adrian asked me.

"I don't fucking know!" I said still looking out the window. "The best solution I can come up with is to just pack our things up, sign out and make a run for it. Other than that, I have no idea in hell. What do you guys think?" I asked, turning to everyone else.

"It's the best solution that we can do. Come on, you guys start packing your things up. I'll go sign us all out," Adrian told us.

He walked out the door and we all jumped into action.

I got dressed and packed all my things up. After I had finished, I decided to help and pack Adrian's things so that we wouldn't be wasting time.

I grabbed everything and met the others outside the doors. We went down into the lobby to wait for Adrian.

He came over to us and had some good news with him.

"I asked the guy if there was a back door, he said there is. Do you want to use it Rose?"

"Yeah, it's our best hope." I replied.

We headed off. Adrian took his things from me and opened the door. Unfortunately, it was blocked by someone.

I looked up and got the biggest shock of my life. The voice though, was the biggest shock of all.

"Going somewhere?"

**A/N: sorry for the cliffy! but i thought that it was good to stop the chapter with that. Please review and tell me what you think! I can't wait to hear what your favourite part was! My fave was when Chris dumped the water on Rose.**

**Please please PLEASE give me ten reviews for this chapter!**

**Tell me, who do you think was blocking the door? Who do you want it to be?**

**Also, tell me what you think should happen in the next chapter!**

**Remember, 10 reviews!**

**~flyingbloodsucker~**


	6. AN: so happy! awsome review!

Hey! So I got the best review ever. When I read it, I burst out crying. (of happiness)

This is the review:

**I have to admit, I have read tons of book; and you're as good a writer as Richelle Meade, or Stephanie Myers. You did I great job on what I've read so far. You keep saying you were in grade 10 I think, that you had lots of homework, but you still wanted to write. That is dedication. If you keep writing I believe someday, you could be a very famous author. Your very gifted to have such imagination to write a book. Many people, would start something like this and never continue it, because they think it's boring. You keep up the good work, and don't stop writing even when you get writers block. Someday you will go far. Love,**

-Alyson-

Thankyou SOO much Alyson. When i told my mum what you said, she was soo happy. It was this review everyone, that inspired me to keep writing.

Please don't think that I didn't like any of the other reviews, because i do! I really do. They all inspire me and make my day. Especially those who give me suggestions on what to write. i have had someone say that they want to read about Rose and Dimitri having a fight and rose winning. FROM BOTH POV'S!

I will update 2moz. (I forgot my USB). I usually update at school and I forgot my USB.

Thanks for reading! Lets see how fast we get to 100 reviews!

~flyingbloodsucker~


	7. Chapter 6: Fight!

**Chapter 6**

**Hey! Sry it took so long to update, but I've been working on my other story and I didn't know how to write this one! So last time I checked, i had 58 reviews. THAT IS AWSOME! I can't wait to see how fast we can get to 100!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own va. Richelle mead does. She s an AWSOME writer. Review and tell me if you do or don't agree.**

**RPOV**

"Going somewhere?"

I looked up in shock.

"Wha? How?" I gasped.

"Did you forget how to talk in the last ten minutes?" he remarked.

I glared at him. "No, of course I know how to talk you oversized asshole! How the fuck did you find us?"

"I traced the call." His deep, sexy, Russian voice was still music to my ears. And I hated that it was.

"How did you get here so quick? We talked less than ten minutes ago!"

"I was already here for a meeting when I got a call saying that you were gone and the Princess and others were also gone."

"Well? Too bad. What are you going to do about it?" I smirked.

"I am taking you back to Court. You are still on trial for murder." At that, Dimitri grabbed my arm and pulled me outside.

I yanked my arm back and got into my fighting stance.

"Just so you know comrade, I am _not_ going down without a fight."

"Don't make it hard on yourself Rose. You know that you can't win." He sighed.

"Actually Belikov, you're wrong. Just the other night, she saved us all from about thirty Strigoi. Christian helped a bit, but Rose did most of it. Don't underestimate her." Adrian butted in.

"You seriously cannot stay out of anything, can you Adrian?" I asked, not taking my eyes off Dimitri.

"Nope, but that's why you love me Little Dhampir." I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Coming from you Adrian, thirty means about ten." Dimitri flatly said.

"No, he's –" Lissa began.

"Lissa, stop. He isn't gonna believe us until we show him." I said. "Oh, by the way," I got up from my fighting crouch and walked over to Christian.

I punched him in the arm.

"Ow! What the fuck was that for you crazy bitch?" he screamed.

"That was me getting you back for dumping water on me you fuckwit."

Instead of complaining further, he just nodded his head and said, "I'll get you back later,"

"No you won't, she was only getting you back for dumping ice cold water on her while she was sleeping. You delayed your punishment, so you should have gotten twice as much as what you just got. I have a feeling that she was just holding back because there are other guardians around. Think yourself lucky." Kaycee scolded Christian.

We all looked at her. Then they all turned to me. "Were you just holding back?" Christian asked out of curiosity.

"For your info. Yes. I was holding back, not because of the guardians, but because I need you to help when we encounter any Strigoi."

"Under the law, I am arresting you, Rosemarie Hathaway for treason, murder and escaping prison." Dimitri declared.

_Rose, we can use him to help us. Get him to listen to you and explain._

_**And I do that how?**_

_Make a deal with him. You come up with the rest._

"Okay, I'll make a deal with you. We fight. No rules. If you win, you take me back. If I win, you listen to me and you help us." I bargain.

Seeing as he doesn't know anything about my newest gifts, he would be pretty confident that he would win. Well, he has a surprise coming.

"Fine. No boundaries?"

"That's correct. No boundaries. Oh, no weapons like stakes, poles, guns, and so on so forth. Get the picture?"

"Yes,"

"Oh, and also no Moroi can interfere. Do you get that guys?" I asked, turning to my Moroi.

"Yes," they chimed.

Ok.

So it begins.

Dimitri and I get into our fighting stances. We circle each other. Dimitri leaps in first with a jumping side-kick. I block and hit him in the stomach.

He steps back and we start circling each other again. This time, I leap. I let him think that I am going to punch him, so he goes to block my fist while I kick him in the gut. I kicked him hard enough that he goes flying back to the ground.

I smile. "Are you still so sure that you can beat me?" I ask. I knew that my kicks and punches had to have hurt, because I was putting all my strength into it. And all my strength is equal to a Strigoi. How fun. If he looks like this because of my strength : o, then I can't wait to see his face when I show him my speed and powers. I think it'll look something like this : O.

"How . . . Rose, you're hitting as hard as a Strigoi. How?" Dimitri gasped. I guess he was more hurt than he let on.

I smile at him and evade the question, "Oh, just some new skills. I've learnt heaps while you were gone."

We get back into the fight. We both throw punches, kicks, blocks and everything. I could tell that he was starting to tire. I was too, but with my new speed, I also got more stamina. I could still fight.

He threw a punch and I dodged. I grabbed his arm, pulled him through, and kicked him from behind. He kept going and hit the wall. I stood there, waiting. All of a sudden, he jumps up. He runs over to me and grabs my neck. I hear Abe, Lissa and Adrian gasp. I turn my head to them and try my hardest to say, "I'm okay. I'm not going to let him win."

Dimitri squeezes my neck harder. I gasp for breath. When I start to feel light headed and dizzy, Tatiana butts in.

_Rose, I think now is when you use your other gifts._

I agree and I make a small flame flicker in front of Dimitri's eyes to distract him. It didn't work. He just turned his head slightly to the side and growls, "Keep out of this Moroi. We had a deal. No Moroi."

"We're not doing anything." Christian protested.

Dimitri turned his head back to me. "Tell them to back off."

"How can they back off if they aren't doing anything? We stuck to the deal. Just us. No weapons or Moroi. Just us." I grin, still gasping for breath.

He doesn't believe me and crushes my throat further. I give up on small distractions, and go for the finale. I cover myself in flames and use wind to push him back. He falls backwards on his ass.

I bend over him and say, "I win. I stuck to the rules. Now you have to listen to me."

I help him up and walk off. He follows.

**DPOV**

I was sent here for a meeting when I get a call from some guardians back at court saying that Rose had broken out of prison and Lissa was gone.

I decided to call Lissa, and find out if she was okay.

I dialled her number and listened to the phone ring. She answered on the fourth ring.

"Hey, why are you calling me?"

"I wanted to know where you are. Tell me." I answer.

There was a pause. Then she answered and it wasn't the answer I wanted.

"Umm, no. It's not my decision to make. It's my Guardian that would have to make the decision."

I turned to the guardian next to me and whispered, "Track the phone. Find where they are."

I start to worry, so I ask, "Lissa, please tell me where you are. Are you safe? Were you kidnapped?"

There was no sound on the other line for a moment, then, when someone spoke, it wasn't the voice I was expecting.

"Lissa is fine. We are not – under any circumstances – telling you where we are. She is safe, she was not kidnapped. More like I was." Rose's voice said.

What did she mean?

"Rose? Why are you there? What are you talking about?" I ask.

"Well, we are here on a mission. Don't worry. I am more dangerous than anyone now. Kinda. I am Guarding her and I have help. Christian is with us and so are Abe and another girl. Don't try to find us." And she hung up.

I turned to the guardian and he tells me that they are at the hotel just a street over. Good. We can get them there. We pack up the things we need and walk over to the hotel, surrounding it.

I go to the back door, knowing that they will come through here. Sure enough, a few minutes later, they opened the door.

I ask, "Going somewhere?"

She looked up in shock.

"Wha? How?" she gasped.

"Did you forget how to talk in the last ten minutes?" I remarked.

She glared at me. "No, of course I know how to talk you oversized asshole! How the fuck did you find us?"

"I traced the call," did she think I was stupid?

"How did you get here so quick? We talked less than ten minutes ago!"

"I was already here for a meeting when I got a call saying that you were gone and the Princess and others were also gone."

"Well? Too bad. What are you going to do about it?" she smirked.

"I am taking you back to Court. You are still on trial for murder." At that, I grabbed her arm and pulled her outside.

She yanked her arm back and got into her fighting stance.

"Just so you know comrade, I am _not_ going down without a fight."

"Don't make it hard on yourself Rose. You know that you can't win." I sighed.

"Actually Belikov, you're wrong. Just the other night, she saved us all from about thirty Strigoi. Christian helped a bit, but Rose did most of it. Don't underestimate her." Adrian butted in.

"You seriously cannot stay out of anything, can you Adrian?" she asked, not taking her eyes off me.

"Nope, but that's why you love me Little Dhampir."

"Coming from you Adrian, thirty means about ten." I flatly said.

"No, he's –" Lissa began.

"Lissa, stop. He isn't gonna believe us until we show him." she said. "Oh, by the way," she got up from her fighting crouch and walked over to Christian.

she punched him in the arm.

"Ow! What the fuck was that for you crazy bitch?" he screamed.

"That was me getting you back for dumping water on me you fuckwit."

Instead of complaining further, he just nodded his head and said, "I'll get you back later,"

"No you won't, she was only getting you back for dumping ice cold water on her while she was sleeping. You delayed your punishment, so you should have gotten twice as much as what you just got. I have a feeling that she was just holding back because there are other guardians around. Think yourself lucky." The other Moroi girl scolded Christian.

They all looked at her. Then they all turned to Rose. "Were you just holding back?" Christian asked out of curiosity.

"For your info. Yes. I was holding back, not because of the guardians, but because I need you to help when we encounter any Strigoi."

"Under the law, I am arresting you, Rosemarie Hathaway for treason, murder and escaping prison." I declared.

What were they all going on about? Oh well time to get them back.

"Okay, I'll make a deal with you. We fight. No rules. If you win, you take me back. If I win, you listen to me and you help us." she bargained.

"Fine. No boundaries?"

"That's correct. No boundaries. Oh, no weapons like stakes, poles, guns, and so on so forth. Get the picture?"

"Yes,"

"Oh, and also no Moroi can interfere. Do you get that guys?" she asked, turning to the Moroi.

"Yes," they chimed.

We get into our fighting stances. We circle each other. I leaps in first with a jumping side-kick. She blocks and hits me in the stomach.

I step back and we start circling each other again. She leaped this time. She went to punch me so I went to block that. But instead of hitting me, she kicked me in my stomach. Her kick was hard enough that I went flying backward to the ground.

She smiles. "Are you still so sure that you can beat me?" She ask.

I was gasping for breath. That kick hurt. I have never been hit that hard before, except for when I am fighting a Strigoi and they land a punch on me.

"How . . . Rose, you're hitting as hard as a Strigoi. How?" I gasped. I was trying to keep the pain off my face. I couldn't let them see how much that hurt.

She smiles at me and evades the question, "Oh, just some new skills. I've learnt heaps while you were gone."

We get back into the fight. We were both throwing punches and kicks while blocking. Her strength and speed surprised me, along with the precision of the attack. I was starting to get tired. It didn't seem as though she was becoming tired.

I threw a punch and she dodged. She grabbed my arm, pulled me through, and kicked me from behind. I tried to stop, but I kept going and hit the wall. I waited for a bit, then as fast as I could, I jumped up. I ran over to her and grabbed her neck. Abe, Lissa and Adrian gasp. She turned her head to them and gasped out "I'm okay. I'm not going to let him win."

I squeeze her neck harder to show her who was winning. She was gasping for breath when a small flicker of a flame showed up in front of my face.

Damn Ozera boy. I thought we had a deal for n Moroi to interfere.

I turned my head slightly to the side and growl, "Keep out of this Moroi. We had a deal. No Moroi."

"We're not doing anything." Christian protested.

Yeah, right. He was the only fire user here. I don't know about the other Moroi girl.

I turned my head back to Rose. "Tell them to back off."

"How can they back off if they aren't doing anything? We stuck to the deal. Just us. No weapons or Moroi. Just us." She grinned, still gasping for breath.

I don't believe her and I crush her throat even further to keep her in line.

Next thing I know, she is covered in flames and I am being pushed back by what feels like just air. I fell back on the ground.

She walks over to me rubbing her neck, bends over me and says "I win. I stuck to the rules. Now you have to listen to me."

I give in. She helps me up and walks off. I follow her. Wondering what the fuck is going on.

**A/N: okay! So that was my first ever DPOV! I hope you like it. It was hard for me to write, so I won't be doing it again. Please don't be mad at me about that.**

**What was your fave bit? Did you like? Hate? I appreciate every review I get.**

**Oh! I was reading my reviews. And I got one saying that i was dedicated to my stories and that I was almost as good as Richelle Mead and Stephenie Meyer! I just want you to know, that when I read that, I had tears running down my face. That was the best compliment that I have **_**ever**_** gotten. Thankyou SO much.**

**Okay! Good news. We have reached 60 reviews. Lets see how fast we can get to 100.**

**Sorry if i don't update soon, but i have to write and update my other two fanfics and do homework etc. I go back to school this Tuesday, the 20****th**** July 10.**

**~flyingbloodsucker~**


	8. Chapter 7: New Friend?

**Chapter 7**

**A/N: hey, sorry that i haven't updated sooner. I've had writers block, I've been sick and I kinda took a tumble down the stairs at school and sprained my right ankle and right wrist.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA that pleasure goes to the wonderful and creative Richelle Mead.**

**RPOV**

After explaining everything to Dimitri, he willingly agreed to help us. I used Lissa's phone to call Sydney and asked if she could help us. She agreed hesitantly, but agreed nonetheless. We all agreed to meet up at a cafe and go over everything we knew. She was bringing as many files on Lissa's dad as she could and we hoped that it would be enough.

We found out that the person we were looking for wasn't in Dallas, Texas, anymore. Dur to that, we had to start over again.

We went over the reports again and again. We finally came with a lead, but it was in an isolated place. So obviously. We went.

"Roose, I'm hungry. Can we get something to eat?" god, why does Christian have to whine so much?

"No. We ate only thirty minutes ago! How can you be hungry again?" I replied.

He scowled and shut his mouth after that. We were still walking down the trail in the woods when I felt the now familiar feeling of nausea. I quickly scanned the area and found a cave to our right just through a few trees. I checked where the nausea was coming from and found that the cave was free from any strigoi.

"Heads up," I warned. "Strigoi. Head to the right, there is a cave, go to it and hide in there. The strigoi are on our left and in front of us. They're closing in on us fast." Dimitri and I got our stakes out and ran behind the moroi to the cave. The moroi went to the back of the cave and Dimitri and I stood inside the cave at each side of the entrance.

It was probably only about forty-five seconds when they showed up. There was around forty this time and looked like they were mostly dhampir when they were 'awakened'.

I looked over at Dimitri and saw that his guardian mask had dropped and he was terrified.

"What is it? Why are you so scared?" I hissed at him.

He looked at me with disbelief, "We are not going to make it out of this! How can you not be worried?" he cried.

I just shook my head and said, "Even if we don't get out of this, I am so going to take some of these mother fuckers down with me."

He nodded his head with agreement and we both looked back to strigoi.

We waited until they were ten metres from the entrance and then we jumped out and attacked them.

I ran up to one and staked him instantly. I threw a punch at another and staked him. I looked over at Dimitri and found that most of the strigoi were over with him. I could understand their strategy, take down the stronger fighter first.

I just smiled and jumped into the middle of the fight. I covered myself in fired and hit a few strigoi in the neck. I hit, kicked, blocked and jumped. I had fists and feet coming at me constantly. I blocked most, but a few still landed on me.

I staked as many as I could. I staked one with a mop of red hair that reminded me of Mason. I looked around for the next strigoi and found that they were all dead. Well – deader.

I scanned the area again and found that there was no more nausea, so I ran back to the cave to check on the moroi. After I made sure that everyone was okay, I walked outside and saw someone in the trees. I couldn't see them clearly, but when I walked out further, I felt nauseous again. I ran over to the strigoi and was about to stake her when she screamed, "No! I'm not like the others, please!" I paused and held my hand out, palm up, and held a ball of fire.

"If you so much as move from that spot, I will set you on fire," I snarled.

She nodded her head in acknowledgement and I told her to start explaining.

"I am not like them. I was born like I am right now. I am twelve years old and I am still growing. I am half human, half strigoi. My mother was raped by a strigoi when she was seventeen. Six months later, she gave birth to me. She kept me even though I was a reminder that she was raped. When I was eight, I was walking home with my mum. We had to go to the shops for some things and we didn't have a car. We just got home when this man walked out from the shadows. He killed my mother. He was about to kill me too, but he saw my eyes. He asked who I was and I told him 'I am Skylett. She was my mum.' He asked me how old I was and I told him that I was eight. He asked me who my father was and I told him that I didn't know who my father was. My mum was raped and I was the result. That was when I found out that he was my father. He taught me things. How to hunt, how to fight, how to make other strigoi listen me and other things. I don't like to kill or feed off humans, so I drink animal blood. I have a few friends that drink animal blood too. Sometimes though, if we can't get animal blood, we go to a blood bank and take some f the blood from there. Please. I want to help you,"

I looked at her. I could tell that she was at least twelve. And she looked like she could have been human. But I was having trouble believing that she was half and half. The only half and half is dhampirs.

_She is telling the truth. She won't hurt you and she can help you. She has the best abilities of both sides of her heritage, like a dhampir._ Tatiana's voice echoed in my head.

I shook it and decided on what I was going to do.

"Okay Skylett. Here is the deal, if you are really half and half, then you should be able to go into the sunlight and not burn up. So this is what we are going to do to validate your story. You and I are going to wait out here all night until the sun comes up. You will walk into the sunlight. If you burn up, well I just won't have to kill you. If you don't burn up, then you are recruited. Deal?"

She hesitated for only a second but then soon agreed.

We stayed outside for the rest of the night underneath a tree and when the sun came up everyone came to the edge of the cave to watch. Skylett looked at me and I nodded my head. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and with a big smile on her face, stepped out into the rays of sunlight.

I held my breath and waited to see what happened.

**A/N sorry for the short chap! But I didn't know how to write it or what to write and you have all been so patient waiting for this! I promise that I will TRY to make the next chap longer but I am not giving any guarantees just in case.**

**Skylett is actually a real person. She is a good friend of mine at school and she helped me to write this chapter. I didn't write her actual name for safety reasons and to respect her privacy. Therefore, Skylett is not her real name.**

**So what will happen? What do you want to happen? Please don't be stingy and REVIEW! It takes less than a minute so pls review! I want at least 10 before I update. If don't, Dimitri might die! So save him and review! If there was something about this chapter that you didn't like or didn't understand, pls tell me. The first two people with fanfiction accounts to review will get a sneak peak at the next chapter WITHOUT THE AUTHORS NOTES! Yay!**

**~flyingbloodsucker~**


	9. Chapter 8: A Truth Revealed

**Chapter 8**

**A/N: okay, so I had actually written this chapter up but then I lost my USB! I am so disappointed =( but that doesn't matter. I am going to keep writing!**

**Monica-lis Clarke:**** thank you so much for your review and your suggestion for what to write! It meant a lot to me! I have gotten a request to write an M fanfic about Dimitri and Rose. I have put a poll up on my profile, pls check it out and vote if I should or shouldn't! It will be up there for two weeks! Ending on Monday the 20****th**** of September. (Australian time sorry if that inconveniences you!)**

**I dedicate this chapter to my friends Sabrina and Kalie**

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA. Richelle Mead does.**

**RPOV**

I hold my breath. I wait for the screams from Skylett that never come. I open my eyes and see that Skylett has turned around to face me with a huge ass grin on her face.

My mouth opens and closes and I imagine that I look like a fish.

"Well?" she asks.

"Okay," I tell her. "You can join us."

She smiled wider and we walked over to the others.

_What's going on?_ Lissa asked me through the bond as we approached.

"This is Skylett. She's going to be coming with us and I _don't_ want to be hearing any bullshit about her from anyone. Understand?" I cast a quick glance around to put my point across more clearly, lingering on Christian a little longer than the others.

We set off throughout the forest. I walked alongside Adrian, Lissa and Christian walked behind us. Abe and Kaycee walked behind them and Dimitri and Skylett brang up the end.

I keep trying to think what our next move will be. Adrian seeing the stress in my aura, reached over and took my hand. I looked up at him with a small smile of reassurance on my face. Looking at him, I could tell that it wasn't very convincing because he had concern in his eyes.

He squeezed my hand and I looked forward to hide any other emotions my face may be giving away. We continued to walk for another five minutes before I heard Tatiana in my mind.

It sounded loud because I hadn't heard it for a while. I drew to a halt.

_Rose, you have about another mile or two to go before you hit the small hotel. You will be able to stay for the night to rest and then you will have more time to think before Sydney arrives._

Everyone was crowded around and looking at me with concern.

"Rose? Are you okay?" Abe asked.

I just shook my head, and stupidly said out loud, "But how the hell am I supposed to know where to go or what to do next?"

Everyone cocked their heads to the side.

_Sydney's files will help you in tracking down the other Dragomir child._ Her voice echoed in my mind.

"But can't you just tell me where this person lives? I mean, you're a fucking ghost for fuck sake! Shouldn't you be able to just know those types of things?" I stupidly asked out loud again. Now everyone looked concerned for my sanity. Well news flash. You can't lose what you never had to begin with.  
_I'm sorry Rose, but I have no more information that will be useful to you at this time._  
I glared at nothing and looked around at everyone.

"Rose? What is it?" Kaycee asked.

"Tatiana says that there is a motel about two miles away. She says that we will be able to stay there till Sydney shows up in the afternoon with some files."

I started walking again without another word.

**AT THE MOTEL**

When we got to the hotel, we went to the check-in desk where we were informed that there were only a few rooms left. Two of us could get our own rooms, but the rest had to pair up.

Dimitri and Skylett instantly jumped in and said that they both wanted their own rooms. I turned to Lissa, hoping to share a room, but she said that she and Christian had some catching to do. I could tell that they weren't just going to be talking. I then turned to my last hope. Kaycee. But unfortunately, she was already paired off with Abe. That left me with Adrian. I cursed them and turned to Adrian.  
We made plans to meet around roughly 5:00 pm, just before Sydney said that she would arrive. Making a smart choice, Adrian and I made sure that Christian didn't get our room keys.

xXx

It was around 1:00 pm when we were all set up in our rooms. While Adrian was flicking through the channels on the T.V., I decided that I would take advantage of the facilities and have a shower since I was locked up in a fucking jail cell for a while.

The hot water relaxed my muscles and calmed me down so I was able to think of our next move.

When I got out, Adrian had finally found something to watch.

I walked over to the window and just stared out the window, not seeing what was happening, thinking about how or if I will be able to find out some useful information so that I would have the slightest idea what to do next. Lost in my thoughts, I was surprised to hear Adrian whisper in my ear, "You okay Little Dhampir?"

"Yeah. I'm just thinking," I said, turning around to face him.

The look on his face told me that he knew there was something else. Something that I wasn't telling him.

He took a small step forward and I took a small step back. I hit the wall and he came forward again, making the space between us non-existent.

He reached up and put his hands on either side of my face, resting them on the wall behind me.

"There's something else," he said in a low whisper. "Something that you're worrying about."

_Damn,_ I cursed. _He's good_. He knew when something was on my mind. The problem though, was that what was on my mind, was something that I hadn't told anyone else besides Dimitri. But even when I told him I don't think that he believed me.

I took a deep breath and decided that it was for the best that I told him what I had learned about the effects that are going o happen if I keep taking the darkness from Lissa.

"I . . . umm . . . Before I met you, I was researching these two people. Anna, a shadow kissed Dhampir like me and St Vladimir, a Spirit user like you and Lissa. They – obviously – had a bond together and Anna was taking the darkness away from St Vladimir, but they didn't know the effects that it had on them." I paused. My gaze had dropped, so I looked up. His eyes were watching me, intently waiting for me to continue, so I went on slowly.

"When St Vladimir died of old age, Anna started to slowly go crazy. Two years after he died she . . . she went . . ." my throat closed up and tears started to spill.

"And she what?" Adrian asked gently.

"She went crazy and . . . and . . . killed herself," I whispered the last part.

I looked up to see Adrian's face. I could see the worry in his eyes. I really didn't know what else to say so I slipped under his arm and sat on the bed.

Adrian spun around and stood right in front of me.

"Does Lissa know?" the way he said it made it sound like he knew that she didn't.

"No, she doesn't." I had kept it from Lissa because I knew that she would give up using Spirit if she knew. I didn't want to make her give up the thing she loved, so I never told her.

"Why?" he was sitting next to me now.

"Because she loves to use Spirit and I know that if she knew, that she would give up using Spirit. I don't want to be the cause of the reason that she gives it up." I said.

He took my hand in his and I felt something stirring up in my chest. **(okay, so I know that this sounds soppy, but I just love Adrian and I think that he and Rose should be together! Pls don't hate me if you would rather it be Dimitri and Rose!"**

I looked at Adrian and the feeling in my chest got stronger.

"Adrian . . ."

"Rose . . ." he leaned down and pressed his lips to mine.

Instead of pulling away, I kissed him back.

"Rose," Adrian murmured against my lips.

"Yeah?"

"Please, say yes,"

"Yes to what?" I asked. Adrian pulled back.

"Please . . . will you go out with me?" he had desperation in his voice.

I thought about it. When I had kissed him, the feeling in my chest only got stronger. So strong that it felt like it was about to explode.

I smiled and pulled his face back down to mine. I whispered against his lips, "Yes,"

We were kissing when the door just banged open. We jumped apart in surprise.

**A/N: So who do you think it was that banged the door open? what did you think of this chapter? Please review as it takes less than a minute and it completely makes my day!**

**If you have any ideas for the nxt chap, review and tell me!**


	10. Chapter 9: Wife?

**Chapter 9**

**A/N: WOW! Over 80 reviews now = ) I can't wait till we have 100! So after I post this chap up, I will not update till I have 15 reviews.**

**I am sorry that it took so long to update! I was having troubles about what to write and I have been writing my other fics.**

**My friend "Skylett" was the one who helped me write this, you might not like it, but at the moment, it was the best I could do.**

**To 'Sanjana': thankyou so much for your reviews! And I am sorry, because as I have already explained, I want to write that Adrian and Rose are together. But don't worry, Dimitri might get someone too! = ) **

_**I dedicate this chapter to my supportive mother. Love you mum!**_

**RPOV**

We jumped apart when the door burst open and Skylett and Lissa came bursting in.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I asked.

"Well, Christian and I are together again!" Lissa squealed.

I jumped up and hugged her. "It's about time girl, how did it happen?"

"Well –"

"Okay, just as much that I am glad that you are all happy, we need to get outta here. Like, now." Skylett cut in.

We all looked at her and all asked at the same time, "Why?"

"Because I just went outside and there were Guardians. That's why. I was wearing my sunglasses, so they didn't see my eyes. I overheard them say to scout the area and to keep their ears and eyes open for all of you." I swear, she said all that in one breath.

"Why didn't you say so?" I screamed. I jumped up and ran to the window again, and sure enough, the building was surrounded by Guardians. "What is with them trapping us in the building? Haven't they learned their lesson from last time?"

We hurriedly packed our things up again.

"Lissa! Do you have another ring to disguise us?" I asked.

"Yeah, I've been working on them since we decided to break you out. Here," she gave all of us the rings. Skylett was the only one that didn't need a ring because she joined us _after_ we escaped the Guardians last time.

"Okay, let's go." Lissa said.

"Wait!" I cried out. "If we have the rings, we don't have to leave. We can still stay here; we just gotta make sure that we keep the rings on. Okay? Put everything back in your rooms and we can go out for dinner."

I got several looks of puzzlement and worry, but when they heard the Guardians coming up the stairs, I quickly said, "If we leave now, it will still look suspicious. I mean, eight people just suddenly leaving when they show up and we have only been in these rooms for a few hours. Suspicious much?"

They nodded their heads and rushed back into their rooms. I walked back out with my hand in Adrian's just as the Guardians were about to knock on our door.

"Hello Miss. We just want to ask you a few questions, is that okay?" the one with blond hair asked.

"Sure, what do you need to know?"

Blondie pulled out a picture and passed it to us, "Have you seen this girl? She has disappeared and is highly missed by her parents and friends back home,"

It was a picture of me.

"No, sorry. I don't think I have, but then again, I only have eyes for my beautiful new wife here." Adrian said, wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

Ignoring what he just said, I told the guardian, "No, sorry. I haven't seen this girl. What is her name?"

"Her name is Rosemarie Hathaway." The other Guardian said.

"Okay. Such a pretty name. I'm sorry that my husband and I can't help you any further," I smiled.

"Thank you Miss, Sir. Here is my number. Call me if you find out anything. You can keep the picture." Blondie gave me a card with his number and name on it.

"Thank you for the number. I'll be sure to call if I find anything. I just feel so bad about that poor girl and her family and friends. I hope you find her soon."

Both Guardians nodded and walked away. Everyone was in the hallway watching us. Turns out, they had already been spoken to. They came over to us and started to laugh. I just smiled and elbowed Adrian in the stomach.

He bent over and gasped out, "What the hell was that for?" Everyone went quiet.

"For calling me your wife. Seriously, was that the only thing you could come up with? Jesus Christ!"

They looked at us . . .

. . . and then burst out laughing.

"He seriously called you that Rose?" Skylett asked.

"Yes,"

"Hey," Adrian was standing up straight now, "As I can recall, you called me your husband too," he smiled.

"Yes, but only after you called me your wife. What else was I supposed to call you? My brother? No, that wouldn't have worked. Because not only did you already call me your wife, we also look nothing alike."

"What about the truth?" he asked quietly.

"Call you my boyfriend when you already called me your wife? How could that have worked?" I asked.

"Well we could have said that we were just dating and wanted to be married." He said.

"Do you really think that they would have believed that?"

He was about to speak when Abe cut in, "What are you talking about now?" we had completely forgotten about everyone else. Adrian and I closed our mouths and looked at the others and then at each other.

"Do you want to explain?" Adrian asked me.

"No. It was you who got us into this trouble."

"How was it me? You're the one who elbowed me!"

"You're the one who said that I could have just said the truth!"

"You're the one who brought up the whole incident!"

"And you are the one who called me wife in the first place!"

He opened his mouth and closed it again, unable to come up with something to say.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said it," he looked down in shame.

I felt bad now. I had upset Adrian. What was going on with me? I had just said yes to going out with him like, twenty minutes ago, and we have already had our 'first' fight. I sighed and hugged him. He responded and wrapped his arms around me too.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have elbowed you."

We pulled apart and found everyone looking at us with bewilderment.

"When did this happen?" Lissa asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked innocently.

_You let your guard down and I heard you think, "I felt bad now. I had upset Adrian. What was going on with me? I had just said yes to going out with him like, twenty minutes ago, and we have already had our 'first' fight." I am guessing that that means that you're his girlfriend now?_ She said through the bond.

"About twenty, twenty-five minutes ago." I answered her first question.

We went downstairs and outside where Sydney was. The Guardians were long gone now.

I went up to Sydney and said, "There is my favourite Vampire hating person!"

She just looked at me confused and asked, "Do I know you?"

I realised that she didn't know who I was because I was still wearing the Spirit charmed ring.

I looked around to make sure that no one was looking and I took the ring off. "Yes Sydney, you do know me." I smiled. I put my ring back on just in case and she just shook her head and walked into the hotel. She got a room, put her things in it and we all went out to dinner. It was a really fun and carefree night. It was the best night we had all had in a while. But the question still remained. How were we going to find Lissa's sibling?

**A/N: okay! Sorry for the short chapter! But I needed to end it there. I am completely stuck on what to write for the next chapter, so if you have any ideas, **_**any at all**_ **pls review and tell me! I could really use the help. And remember, no updating until I have 15 reviews!**


	11. Chapter 10: Hello Sydney

**Chapter 10**

**A/N Heeeeeeeeeeey! We now have 103 reviews! YAY! I can't believe that we finally have over one hundred reviews! Thanks to all my lovely reviewers I have been able to write. Now... I know that you are probably pissed off at me right now because I haven't updated in like, forever, but pls bear with me as I am in yr 10 and I have my exams coming up in about 5-6 weeks. YIKES! I don't know what to do, I mean, I have been studying like **_**crazy**_** and doing my assignments and stuff, but I still feel so dumb! I am soooooo bad at math, I mean, for my trial exams last term, for math out of 85 questions, I only got 37 correct! So now I feel really dumb =(!**

**Well anyway, I am so sorry for not writing and updating but my reason for that is listed above and I have also had major writers block!**

**This chapter is the best I can do at the moment, so please don't be mad at me. If you want better and longer chapters, I want you to review and give me suggestions. Ok?**

**Alright, enough with this chattering and on with the story.**

_**Dedication: I dedicate this chap to the beautiful reviewer who suggested the plot**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA, if I did, Rose would never have been with Dimitri. She would have been with Adrian from the beginning.**

**SPOV**

I arrived at the hotel that Rose and I had planned to meet at. I saw this woman coming up to me with six other people.

She called out to me, "There is my favourite Vampire hating person!"

I was confused. I had never seen this person before, and she looked human, definitely not alchemist. Her neck was showing and I couldn't see any bite marks, so she wasn't a feeder. I didn't know how she possibly knew that vampires were real or that I worked with them.

"Do I know you?" I asked her.

She looked liked she had just realised something and she looked around.

Then she looked back at me, smiled, took her ring off and said, "Yes Sydney, you do know me."

She put the ring back on just as quickly as she had taken it off. I was shocked. When she had the ring off, she looked like Rose, but when she had it on, she had red hair, green eyes and her skin was creamy white.

I realised that the ring was changing her appearance, so I just shook my head.

I walked into the hotel with the rest of the group following me and I booked a room for myself. I went up the stairs, put my belongings in the room and went out to dinner with everyone.

When we go to the Italian restaurant, I noticed that there were eight people. Everyone had those rings on except for one of the girls. She had blond hair and her eyes looked purple after she took her sunglasses off. She also looked about twelve.

We got our table and ordered our entrees **(the food before you eat the main meal, for those who don't know. Most commonly some garlic bread in Italian restaurants. Different restaurants and different kinds may vary, so DON'T blame me if you go into a Chinese restaurant and order garlic bread and they say that they don't have any)**. Rose asked me if I had the folders and I told her that I did, they were back in my room.

"So Rose, who is everyone here?" I asked.

She looked nervous, and looked around at everyone at the table, as if asking their permission to tell me. They all nodded their heads and she relaxed a bit.

Starting from the guy on my left, she said, "That's Abe, Kaycee, Lissa, Christian, Dimitri, Skylett and Adrian. Everyone except Skylett is wearing a ring that Lissa had infused with Spirit to change our appearance so that we don't get caught out."

I was confused. I had never heard of Kaycee or Skylett. Why were they with this group?

As if she was reading my mind, Rose gave me an explanation, "Kaycee was the one who literally broke me out of the Court prison and Skylett joined this group just recently."

"How old are you two?" I asked directly.

"I'm nineteen," Kaycee said.

"I just recently turned twelve," the blond girl told me.

I was shocked. Where were this girl's parents? Who was she? She didn't look like a dhampir, but she didn't look like a moroi or human either. I also knew that she couldn't be a strigoi because I had seen her in sunlight and she hadn't burnt up.

She looked at me and said, "Yes, I am twelve. And like everyone else that I have told, I know that you are wondering about where my parents are. Well, my mother was human and was killed and my father is a," she lowered her voice. "a strigoi. And I know that you must be thinking that my father was turned _after_ I was born or after I was conceived at least." She was right, I _was_ thinking that. "Well you're wrong. He has been a strigoi for over two decades. He was a strigoi before I was conceived and so that makes me a half-breed. The first half-strigoi and half-human." that was surprising. I had never heard of such a thing.

"So . . . is that why your eyes are purple? Is it because you are a hybrid between something that has never been before?" I asked. I regretted it as soon as I said it, but I didn't know why. I think maybe it was because it was too personal.

She didn't look angry or upset or anything, instead, she answered my question like it was nothing.

"Actually," she seemed at a loss for words. She suddenly poked her eyes with her fingers and seemed to be removing something. When she looked at me again, my heart stopped for a few beats. Her eyes were red. As red as a strigoi's eyes. My eyes widened and I wasn't breathing. She put the blue contact lenses back in and looked at me with a smug look.

"That's why my eyes are purple. When people see my red eyes who know about our world, they always instantly mistake me for a strigoi. I don't wear contacts all the time because they irritate my eyes. But when I am in a public place like this – and especially when there are guardian's looking for us – I need to wear them a lot."

I nodded, saying that I understood.

I looked over at Kaycee and asked, "So when did you join this crazy group?" even though I hate moroi, strigoi and dhampirs because they are all an abomination to God, my job centered on them and I was quickly learning that not all of them were bad. Take Rose for example. Besides, even though I am an alchemist and should completely _hate_ these people and I am loyal to my family and God and whatnot, I do realise that no one gets to choose who they are born and raised as.

She looked at me and repeated what Rose told me, "I was the one who broke Rose out of the prison."

I had heard about how a strigoi had broken down the brick wall of Rose's prison, so I don't know how she could have broken Rose out . . . unless . . . she was a strigoi.

My eyes widened and I started to get up. Rose grabbed my arm and pulled me back down into my seat.

I sat down, but got myself into a position so that if need be, I could jump up and run.

"Sydney, Kaycee isn't a strigoi. She specialised in earth. Okay?" Rose said calmly.

I sat down completely and relaxed.

We decided to change the topic and we had a fun night.

The only question I had was, how were they going to react when they saw the folder and what was in them?

**A/N: okay, I was re reading this chapter and realised a few mistakes... so I changed them and replaced the old chapter... im sorry for my mistake! =P**


	12. NEW OWNER

This story is now owned by bloodskylett. The link to her profile is below:

.net/u/2499263/bloodskylett

please go onto my profile and read underneath "_**EVERYONE NEEDS TO READ THE PARAGRAPH BELOW... EXTREMELY IMPORTANT."**_

Thankyou and please forgive me. I will still have this story up until the 1st of march so that everyone can read this notice. THANKYOU


	13. Authors note: Important

Hello, this is _**Carpe Diem Vampire**_, I was formerly known as _**flyingbloodsucker**_.

I continue to get reviews and PMs from my readers to continue several stories that I have completed and WILL NOT be continuing. Not even with a short sequal.

I would like to make this very clear now before I receive any more. I am currently studying for year 12 and will continue to study for it next year. Then I will hopefully be doing an apprenticeship.

I do not have time to write as often as I would like and I have severe writers block and have currently lost my desire to write.

Please stop asking me to continue with stories such as:

**Busted!**

**Finally Together**

And **Runners High**

Runners High has a sequel, Crimson Eclipse, but as are all my stories, it is on HIATUS.

Also, **The Last Sacrifice** I have given to another, bloodskylett. I keep this story up to be able to tell people who it has gone to. I will not be continuing it anymore.

Thank you, I hope you comply with my wishes. And also thank you to all those who have left me reviews and messaged me telling me that they enjoy my fics, I really enjoy reading them.

Over and out,

_**Carpe Diem Vampire**_

=)


End file.
